


We Both Stand To Win

by sonicshambles



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Yuletide Treat, anti-soviet sentiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence's interview with Freddie is as uncomfortable and unconventional as she'd been warned it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Stand To Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofstars/gifts).



"What sort of name is Vassy?"

"Mine."

He glared at her from across the table but Florence kept a neutral expression. She'd been warned about Freddie Trumper and so far he'd lived up to everything people said about him. 

"You're not American."

"I'm not from here but I've lived here for two years. Are you going to ask me anything about chess?"

"Excuse me?"

She pointed to the board that sat between them. "Chess. Isn't that why I'm here? I though this was an interview to be your second not a background check on my nation of origin."

"These are complicated times, Ms.Vassy. My second needs to be someone I trust with my game and since my game is my life I need to trust them with that also."

The manner in which he spoke was cool and detached but he stared at her the whole time which to Florence meant he was engaged in continuing this interview. Florence studied every inch of him she could see from across the table. The muscles in his face were taut and still but his hands tapped the table as if they weren't used to being unoccupied for more than short periods of time. All of her friends in the chess world thought she was insane for seeking out the opportunity to be Freddie Trumper's second but Florence knew what she was doing. Her skills were great but not revolutionary and she had no desire to be in the spotlight but she loved the game and wanted to see it elevated to its greatest heights. Freddie Trumper changed the playbook every time he moved a pawn so it was at his side she wanted to be. The rest of him was just something she'd learn to deal with if given the chance to deal with any part of him. 

"I don't see how my accent or my name mean anything. You have my resume, I know you've spoken with my references before even speaking with me because two of them told me, and I know that if you are personally interviewing me instead of someone lower on your team than there is something about me that greatly interests you."

He gave a slight nod but his eyes remained cold and unwelcome. "All of that's true but I'm sorry to say that I do need to know more about you and if you won't share that information we have nothing more to talk about."

"Is that so?"

She didn't wait for him to answer before picking up a pawn on her side of the board and moving it forward. She released it with no hesitation and folded her arms in front of her. There was some hesitation on the other side of the table but it only lasted a few moments before Freddie made his move. 

Two games later they were tied and one game later Freddie jumped out of his chair and stalked towards the window in defeat. She watched his fist lightly tap the wall and slowly release into a palm that pressed hard against the concrete. Florence hadn't expected to win two games to his one but as she thought about it she realized this was what needed to happen. Freddie wasn't going to let someone who could beat him twice out of his sight. Having watched him play from up close and having seen his passion and love for the game take hold and transform him physically Florence was more resolved than ever to be on his team. He was breathtaking to observe with even the shortest plays being the result of several calculations. Every time his eyes flicked across the board Florence noted his most obvious tells. They were nothing she couldn't train out of him if given the chance.

"Vassy is a Hungarian name."

"Hungarian? You don't sound Hungarian."

He turned around and regarded her with equal parts curiosity and suspicion. Florence sat up straight as she returned his look with a determined one of her own. 

"I am but I was raised in London so I suppose I'm also English and I like America well enough that I don't plan on leaving it any time soon though I can't begin to pretend I consider myself American."

"But you would be loyal to an American chess player? More loyal than you would be to an Soviet?" He frowned and seemed to have an inner debate before he asked his next question. "Where do Hungarians stand on the whole Soviet thing?"

Florence walked over until she stood directly in front of him. " _I_ am loyal to the game of chess. It's what matters to me the most and I think you are the best so I'll be loyal to you. For me it's as simple as that. All of these political matters just complicate things. You have my word and my promise that I am not a spy and I want to see you own the title of world champion for many years."

"It's just that those Soviet bastards think they own the game and that we should stay away. I want them to know they can't make us stay away from anything, especially chess."

As Freddie spoke he looked very young and a pained look of past rejection showed in his face and eyes. Florence placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbed lightly along the curve of it. It seemed to instantly calm him and Florence made a note to remember that move. 

"Hire me and I'll make sure that every American, Soviet, and other knows that you belong in this game."

"Will you show me how you won that last game? I can't figure it out."

"Am I hired, Mr. Trumper?"

"It's Freddie and yes. Another game?"

"Of course but some notes first. You lean to your left when you're torn between two moves, you're never as sneaky with your rook as you think you are, and I'd like to know what I can expect as far as salary and benefits."

"My accountant can sort all that out but it boils down to whatever you want if you can show me what you mean about my rook."

It only took one practice game for her to get her point across and by the time she signed her very generous contract the next day they'd even worked out the leaning issue. As she pushed the contract across the table towards the accountant Freddie tapped at the back of her chair. 

"Happy?"

"Well I noticed late last night you hum when you're about to check your opponent but if we can sort that out I'm quite pleased with how much vacation time I have to look forward to."

"Shall we discuss my humming over lunch?"

There was a look in eyes she was surprised to see and while she was tempted to see exactly what it implied this seemed too soon for distractions like that. 

"Why don't we discuss it over a board instead?"

He shrugged but beckoned towards his practice area.

"Your move."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I was drawn to your prompt regarding how Florence and Freddie met so I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
